Various types of janitorial trolleys, including mop buckets, are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is a mop trolley with a central mop sprayer and mop rest including a wheeled U-shaped base, a continuous recess therein, and a first bucket and a second bucket removably disposed atop the recess. An upright support is disposed between the first and second buckets. A manually-operable liquid pump assembly between the first and second buckets includes a pump housing containing a pump operated by a pump lever which pumps liquid from an inlet hose in the first bucket and through a water outlet tube having liquid jet dispensers disposed therealong. The liquid jet dispensers, in turn, spray onto a mop cleaning end resting on a mesh tray positioned between the pump housing and the upright support. The pump lever also moves the mesh tray from a lowered position to a raised position to move the mesh tray closer to the liquid jet dispensers to press the mop cleaning end against the liquid jet dispensers and to force liquid through the mop cleaning end and vice versa. The mesh tray has openings through which the water from the first bucket used to clean the mop is dispensed into the second bucket. A mop rest hook, disposed on an underside of a cross-member support that supports the liquid jet dispensers, supports a handle of the mop situated on the mesh tray.